


not a crush

by peeira



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Deacon does NOT have a crush on Preston Garvey.
Relationships: Deacon/Preston Garvey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	not a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I had the idea for this fic straight from the game. Apparently there was a glitch with Deacon's dialogue, because he wouldn't stop talking about Preston, no matter what, like he was in love with him. I found out it was a bug later, but still, that's canon in my mind ;)

Deacon does NOT have a crush on Preston Garvey.

He didn’t pay attention to the last Minutemen when he arrived on Diamond City, how radiant he looked amidst all its inhabitants (and he most certainly didn’t stare). He was simply keeping an eye out for the sole Vault survivor, who happened to bring him along for the ride. That was all, nothing more to it.

Deacon also didn’t care when Preston set foot on Goodneighbor; he didn’t care how the drifters were quick to surround him, thanking him for everything he did for them in the past, complimenting him and giving him pretty much all of their caps.

And most of all, he didn’t care when Preston was the first to react to a raider attack on Sanctuary, how he made sure to be on the front lines diverting the raider’s attention from the settlers, absolutely _wrecking_ them with his laser musket.

Preston is the most handsome man Deacon has ever seen, arguably the most generous and kind man in the entire Commonwealth, but Deacon doesn’t have a crush on him.

He just admires him, is all.

“I don’t have a crush,” Deacon insists, arms crossed, leaning against a metal fence that is almost overrun by all the tatos planted around it.

“You _totally_ have a crush,” Vanessa says with a delighted expression. She laughs and softly smacks him on the shoulders. “Just go talk to him!”

Deacon rubs the back of his head with one hand. “Why would I go talk to someone I’m obviously not interested in?”

Vanessa lifts an amused eyebrow. “Oh, really?” she jerks her chin towards him. “Good thing he’s coming this way, then.”

Deacon can’t help but to turn around, eyes wide. 

“General,” Preston says as he approaches, and Deacon does his best to ignore the grin Vanessa just shot his way. “I just received a distress call from Nordhagen Beach. Apparently a Mirelurk Queen has been seen around the area, and the settlers don’t think they can fight it.”

Vanessa presses her hands to her mouth. “That’s awful!” she says. “I’d be glad to help – Oh! But I promised Curie I would take her to see a Mirelurk Queen, so I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to stay here in her place.”

Preston nods. “That’s alright,” he says. “I can work on the–”

“Actually,” Vanessa interrupts, grabbing Deacon by the arms and shoving him right in front of Preston. “I think Deacon here wanted to have a word wit you!” she says, triumphant. Before Deacon can react at all, Vanessa sets of running, shouting for Curie.

The most handsome man in all of the Commonwealth blinks at him. “Is everything okay?”

Deacon gawks, all of his spy training seemingly forgotten – good thing Glory isn’t here to make fun of him. Or Carington. God, he wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Uh,” Deacon runs a hand over his face, trying not to make a fool of himself any further. “Say, Preston,” he clears his throat. “Would you like to grab a beer sometime? Just the two of us.”

Preston is quiet for a long moment. Then, he smiles. “Are you asking me on a date, Deacon?”

“What – no, no!” he blurts out. “I mean – no, just as pals, you know? Nothing like _that_.” Deacon lets out a dry laugh.

Preston _chuckles_ , and Deacon feels his cheeks grow warm. “If you say so.”


End file.
